1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to an improved battery containing apparatus for the camera, said apparatus being capable of selectively containing one of plural sets of dry cells or dry element batteries, each set of which is different in size from the other dry cell sets.
2. Related Background Art
There are known cameras of such a type that a battery containing apparatus comprises a cell receiving chamber capable of selectively receiving one of two sets of dry cells different in size from each other, for example, four AA-type dry cells and four AAA-type dry cells, and a cover for closing the cell receiving chamber. For example, FIG. 8 shows the prior art battery containing apparatus comprising a cell receiving chamber provided on the bottom of a camera housing and capable of selectively receiving two sets of dry cells different in size from each other.
As seen from FIG. 8, a camera housing 1 has its bottom is in which a cell receiving chamber 1b is formed to receive four AA-type dry cells 6 in two lines. When it is wanted to receive a set of four AAA-type cells 2, a cell holder 3 is used and capable of holding the four AA-type dry cells 6 two on each side. After the cell holder 3 holding four dry cells has been received in the cell receiving chamber 1b, a bottom cover 5 is mounted on the camera housing 1 to conceal the dry cells. The cell receiving chamber 1b has a depth slightly larger than the diameter of one AA-type dry cell 6. The cell receiving chamber 1b includes plus and minus terminals 4a, 4b in the form of coil springs mounted on the end wall thereof and a conductive plate 1d mounted on the other end wall of the cell receiving chamber 1b for connecting the four AA-type dry cells 6 with each other in series.
The cell holder 3 is positioned in the cell receiving chamber 1b between the terminals 4a, 4b and the conductive plate 1d and includes plus and minus connection terminals 3a, 3b provided on the end of the cell holder 3 corresponding to the terminals 4a, 4b of the cell receiving chamber 1b and a conductive plate 3c mounted on the other end of the cell holder 3 corresponding to the conductive plate 1d of the cell receiving chamber 3. Thus, the four AAA-type dry cells may be connected in series with each other through coil springs 3d and 3e on the cell holder 3 and may also be coupled through the terminals 4a and 4b of the cell receiving chamber 1b with any electric circuit (not shown) in the camera housing 1. The cell holder 3 has a thickness t at least equal to the diameter of one of larger dry cells (AA-type) and is adapted to be held entirely in the cell receiving chamber 1b through the bottom cover 5. The bottom cover 5 is provided with an opening 5a through which a female thread portion 1c on the bottom of the camera housing 1 can be extened outwardly to receive a male thread portion on any support means such as tripod or the like.
It is again to be noted that the above-mentioned cell receiving chamber has a size sufficient to entirely contain four larger dry cells (AA-type) and must use the cell holder when it is wanted to receive four smaller dry cells (AAA-type) in the cell receiving chamber. It is however desirable that the entire size of the camera is reduced as small as possible. It is apparent that the battery containing apparatus as described in connection with FIG. 8 provides no advantage due to the use of AAA-type dry cells since the cell receiving chamber is formed into such a size that four AA-type dry cells can be received therein. In addition, the type of received dry cells could not be recognized from the outside of the camera.